


Chick Dick

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write something cracky.  Someone gave me:  "Dean/Barchick w/ a strapon porn. Option on Sam walking in and offering her pointers. Someone else then upped the ante by offering be bonus points if Sam jumped in on the action after giving said pointers.  Can you see where this is going?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Dick

Judging from the current situation, Dean Winchester was drunk.

And had been left to his own devices by his brother.

In a town with exactly two bars. One of which had been filled with smelly old farmers and men who smelled like fish. He hadn’t stayed there long.

The second bar had led to the current situation. In which Dean was drunk. Very drunk. And face down on the motel bed.

With a dick up his ass.

Only…it wasn’t Sam’s. Or any other man’s for that matter. No. This dick was attached… _attached_ to a girl—um—woman named Barbara…a woman with short brown hair, dark green eyes and a good three inches on Dean…in more ways than one.

She moved and her fake cock sank into him. Dean’s hands fisted in the comforter and he tried to push back…to angle his ass better for her to hit the right spot.

She wasn’t what he’d expected. In fact, he’d almost mistaken her for Sam. With her back to him at the bar, but she turned and his eyes caught on the bulge in her jeans…and…he was drunk.

And horny.

So when he made some terrible remark about lesbians and their toys, she’d informed him she wasn’t necessarily a lesbian, just a chick with a dick…and asked him if he’d like to feel it.

And…now he did.

He wasn’t sure if it was his intoxication or the lack of realism (because, come on, the damn thing was neon pink and it lit up), but he was having trouble get there.

Oh, he was hard. And she was doing everything right…or maybe not…because really? He was pretty drunk…and he was just about to open his mouth to say something when the door opened and he looked up.

Sam stood there for the longest time with the door open so the entire parking lot of the Lost Days Motel could see Dean with Barbara’s dick up his ass. Then Sam chuckled and closed the door.

Barbara stopped at full penetration, leaning forward to whisper. “Who’s that?”

Sam squatted in front of them, his eyes sparkling. “Get a little drunk Dean?”

Dean shook his head and Sam laughed. “No, a woman with a cock requires something more than a **little** drunk, doesn’t it?” He stood and shucked his coat. “Hey, I’m Sam.” He held out his hand to Barbara. They shook and Sam stepped back, unbuttoning his shirt. “Don’t mind me. I’m just going to get cleaned up and call it a night. You two…just…do what you were doing.”

“Sam.” Dean’s voice is more of a whine than he means it to be, and Sam turns in the doorway with his shirt undone. “’S’not working.”

Sam chuckled and toed off his shoes before taking the few steps back to the bed. He looked over Dean and shook his head. “Mind a few pointers?” Sam asked Barbara.

“You and him?” she asked, pulling out of Dean.

“Yeah…so…you need a better angle…he…Dean, get your knees up under you.”

Okay that’s just not fucking right…but Dean does it, pulling his legs up and under, tilting his ass upward. “It’s a different angle than a girl.” Sam added as Barbara moved back in. Dean gasped as she hit his prostate on the first stroke. “See? Oh…and he likes to be talked to. The dirtier the better.”

Barbara’s thrusting in earnest now, and Sam left the bathroom door open just enough that Dean can see him in there, a flash of skin as he dropped his jeans. Dean reached under to grab at his cock.

“Like that, baby?” Barbara asked as she worked him, her nails digging into his shoulders. “Want more?” Obviously she didn’t understand talking dirty.

The door opened and Sam stood there, naked. Hard. Dean swallowed. Sam took two steps. His hand was gentle on Dean’s face, his thumb tracing his lips before pushing into his mouth. “Want more, Dean?”

Dean could hear himself whimper. He slobbered around Sam’s thumb. “Want more?” Dean sucked at the thumb, nodding. Somehow when Sam said those same words it was ten times as dirty.

“Open your mouth for me, Dean. Show her what a dirty boy you are. Show her what you’ll do for a real cock.”

Dean came. Just like that, before he even got his mouth around Sam…but he opened anyway, opened his mouth and closed it around his brother. He reeled between them, drunk, full…and she was making strange noises, as the silly pink dildo vibrated against her clit and she watched Dean sucking Sam’s cock into his mouth.

Sam came without announcement, just shoved in a little deeper and held Dean’s chin as he swallowed. Barbara yelled, her body convulsing against Dean’s…and Dean collapsed to the bed, rolling onto his side.

He was vaguely aware of Sam helping Barbara up…of the bathroom door closing, then opening…then Sam was giving him aspirin and telling him not to puke in bed.

Sometime near dawn, with a full bladder and a screaming headache, Dean pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom to pee. There was a strange pink glow when he opened the door, and the dildo lay in the sink. He flipped on the light. “Hot Ass” was written in red lipstick on the mirror. He peed, flushed and held up the dildo, squinting at himself in the mirror.

“Want more?” Sam’s voice said behind him, deep and sleepy and fucking horny. “Maybe switch things up? Want the real one in your ass while you suck on this?” Sam took the dildo, rubbed it over Dean’s lips. Dean couldn’t help but watch in the mirror, mesmerized as the glowing pink plastic dragged against his lower lip.

He could feel Sam behind him, his cock hard. “Hungover.” Dean mumbled and Sam smiled.

“I can fix that,” he whispered.

Suddenly Dean’s head didn’t feel quite like it was going to come off, and his cock was even showing some interest. Sam put the dildo back into his hand and nuzzled against his neck. “Come back to bed. Bring the chick dick.”


End file.
